dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Vance
Vance is a member of the Padauk Company who hired Noss and attacked the Famenias Company to obtain the Relic recipe. He is present in ''The Perfumer'' story. __TOC__ Background Nothing is revealed about Vance except his affiliation with the Padauk Company. He hires Noss to kill his targets and probably gives him samples of Relic as part of his payment, exploiting the assassin’s addiction to the substance formulated by Fiona. Following his boss’ orders, Vance seeks the success of the Padauk Company in the illegal drug trade, even if it requires the execution of mobsters from opponent organizations. Padauk Company Acting as a trading company on the surface, the Padauk Company (パドゥーク商会 Padūku Shōkai) is said to be involved in smuggling, blackmailing and illegal drug trade. The organization’s headquarters, located on the outskirts of the capital, is a large mansion heavily secured by men armed with handguns and axes who are always prepared for enemy attacks. Padauk is a large-scale crime syndicate with from 70 to 80 major members. Its boss is an old man who ordered Vance to find the Relic recipe at the Famenias Company headquarters. The Padauk Company used to buy Relic samples from the cosmetic manufacturer, but eventually the mobsters decided to attain the monopoly on the drug production.''The Mystic Archives of Dantalian'' light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. In the manga, they used a warehouse to assemble an improvised laboratory to make drugs. In this adaptation, they notice when Mr. Famenias starts mixing fakes in with the Relic samples.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 6. Personality He doesn’t show any emotion. The mobster watches Noss’ violent killings without remorse. Vance doesn’t hesitate to follow his boss’ orders, choosing his targets accordingly. He’s confident on Noss’ physical abilities, which are enhanced by the Relic. He has the habit of smoking cigar. Vance is crueler in the manga. He kills his own partner at point-blank range because he was fretting too much. Appearance Vance dresses himself all in black. He wears a black top hat and a black suit with a blue necktie. His straight, dark hair reaches past his brown eyes.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 7. He’s totally different in the manga, looking older, with light mustache and short hair. In this version, Vance wears light overcoat, trousers and fedora hat. Plot Noss finishes his fight against members of an enemy organization while Vance watches the bloody scene from a fire escape above. The latter smokes a cigar, spitting out white smoke. He announces their next job, something requested by the Padauk Company boss which would satisfy Noss. They will go after Noss’ favorite. Vance throws his cigar inside a box filled with drugs, starting a foul-smelling fire. Vance and Noss head to the Famenias Company headquarters and ask to see the president. When Fiona, Hugh and Dalian arrive, Mr. Famenias and almost all his employees were dead. Vance searches for the Relic recipe while Noss kills everyone. The Padauk Company has been buying the Relic from the cosmetic manufacturer, but now they wanted the monopoly on the drug production. Vance had already found the recipe at the back of the president’s office when Fiona showed up. Before leaving the room, he orders Noss to kill Fiona in order to keep the secrets of the Relic on the Padauk Company hands. In the anime, he watches the entire fight, although his fate is unaltered. Still holding the Relic recipe, the mobster returns to Mr. Famenias’ office, probably after hearing Noss’ screams. The assassin’s body couldn’t withstand the effects of the substance formulated by Fiona. Vance pulls his gun, but Fiona throws a small bottle at his face before he can shoot her. He drops his gun and enters a hypnotic state, looking like a drunken person. With a resolute tone, Fiona orders him to show his boss’ place. In the anime, he also ties Dalian up. Somehow, Hugh and Dalian found the Padauk Company headquarters. They see approximately twenty bodies around the mansion, although the place is meant to be heavily secured. The smell of blood was so intense inside the headquarters, it seemed as if a red mist was visible. The Padauk Company mobsters had killed themselves, surely controlled by Fiona’s hypnotic product. She was shot once during the attack. Vance is found dead at the perfumer’s feet. Next to him lies the body of an old man, probably the boss of the criminal organization. Fiona destroyed the Padauk Company as atonement for creating the Relic. Parduke Guild (3).png|The Padauk Company headquarters after Fiona's attack. Vance's death.png|Vance's death, anime version. In the manga, Fiona witness Vance and his partners meeting someone next to the Famenias Company headquarters. Soon after, the mobsters shoot through the door of the president’s office, but Hugh manages to escape in his car with Dalian and Fiona. Having Noss to back him up, Vance thinks there’s nothing to worry about. However, one of his partners fears what they boss would say if they knew about their trouble to obtain the Relic recipe. Vance shoots the man in the head to stop his whining. Later, he meets Fiona in an improvised laboratory so she can produce the drug. During her work, he decides to use a captive to test The Scent God’s Scripture. The man, with his head covered by a bag, is forced to touch the Phantom Book. Vance almost shoots Fiona, thinking she’s lying about The Scent God’s Scripture powers, but the man is really inflicted by a mysterious dark aura. Having no use to Mr. Famenias anymore, Vance orders Noss to kill him. The Phantom Book reacts to Fiona’s despair, making Vance and his partners commit suicide. In this adaptation, it’s unknown if the Padauk Company boss died. Meeting the mafia.jpg|Vance and his partners meet Mr. Famenias. Padauk laboratory.jpg|Vance orders Fiona to produce the Relic. Vance aiming.jpg|Vance prepares to kill Fiona. Vance's death (manga).jpg|Vance's death, manga version. Trivia * Most species of Pterocarpus genus of trees yield a valuable timber of African or Asian origin traded as padauk, a favorite among woodworkers and used in dyes, medicines, furnitures and musical instruments.Pterocarpus. (2017, May 13). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:01, June 8, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pterocarpus&oldid=780166578 * Daisuke Namikawa voiced characters involved with the mafia before, such as Giotto from Reborn! and Giorno Giovanna from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.''Giorno Giovanna. In ''JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:40, June 9, 2017, from http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Giorno_GiovannaGiotto. In Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Wiki. Retrieved 22:40, June 9, 2017, from http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Giotto * At the beginning of manga chapter 9, Hugh reads a newspaper report about the Padauk Company mobsters' death. He and Dalian were witnessed in the crime scene, becoming suspects.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 9. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters